To Dream Again: Final Letters of Hogwarts
by visodyssey
Summary: Chapter 2 Released - Please R&R! An anthology of letters written from one Hogwarts student to another on their last day. Warning: Episode 2 contains femmeslash.
1. Episode 1 Cho's Letter to Harry

**To Dream Again II  
2.1 Cho to Harry  
  
Copyright © 2003 Steven Gilks.**** All rights reserved.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. I own TDAII. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: The **To Dream Again II **series is the sequel to the original fic ****To Dream Again by Steve. Each one is a letter written on someone's leaving day of Hogwarts to someone they've known, been friends with, or even been in love with.  
  
This one, the first in the series, is Cho Chang's letter to Harry Potter.  
  
My thanks go to my beta reader, who gave me the courage to bring the ****To Dream Again idea back from the dead, and to reviewers of my work. Everyone reviewing will receive a response.  
  
**Rating: PG-13  
Ships: Harry/Cho, Cho/Michael Corner, Cho/Cedric  
Spoilers: All books.  
  
*****  
  
Harry,  
  
Now it's time for me to go, I thought I should write you a message. I don't know if we'll see each other again, but I wanted you to know how I feel about you.  
  
I'm a seventh year now, and about to join a major Quidditch team, and I realise that some of things I did when I was younger were immature and stupid. I spent the whole summer between my sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts thinking about it, and I've worked for the whole year preparing this letter. I hope that you will keep my letter, and not just bin it as soon as you read the handwriting. I hope you'll give me this one chance to explain, and not just send my owl back to me, with this note tied around his little leg, unopened, and unread. I'll understand if you choose not to read it; I just hope you will let me communicate these thoughts to you.  
  
I know I haven't exactly been nice to you since fifth year. Now you'll never see a girl doing this again, so treasure it, alright? But I should apologise to you. It's true that you hurt my feelings, but perhaps I overreacted as well. You had a very decent reason for seeing Hermione that day.  
  
Do you remember when we met in the third year at that Quidditch game? When we looked into each other's eyes for the first time? How did you feel in that moment? I know how I felt. I was rather frightened. I smiled at you, of course, but I was scared. You were the best Seeker the school had ever known, and I was about to go up against you. Me on a Comet Two Sixty against you on your lovely Firebolt. What chance did I have?  
  
I was envious at first. Both of your skill and your broomstick, which was clearly superior to my own. But I decided that wasn't going to happen. So I tried to be your friend instead. Sure, Ravenclaw didn't win, but you became my friend, and friendship is more important than a thousand Quidditch wins.  
  
Do you remember the Goblet of Fire, when you ended up being selected for the Triwizard Tournament, even though you didn't put your name in, and you weren't old enough? I believed in you then, Harry, because I knew you didn't even try to put your name in; after all, why would you want more fame after you hated it so already?  
  
I don't think I ever told you quite how I felt about having to turn you down for the Ball that year. I really didn't enjoy having to do it. It was the most difficult thing that it's ever been my misfortune to experience, short of catching the Snitch once with half my broom missing. And it took a lot of courage on your part, I can tell. The Boy Who Lived was truly brave that day. And even though I had to turn you down, it was still a great honour to be asked by you to the Ball.  
  
I won't spend too long talking about Cedric. Neither of us wants to drag up those memories, I know. It was predestined to happen, I realise now, and there is nothing you, I or anyone else can do about it. You did your best, I know. You couldn't be expected to be able to beat Voldemort. It was your Triwizard training that saved you at all, and allowed you to bring his body home to us. I never told you how grateful I was that you did. Or that you survived yourself. I hope you understand, both now and then, that Cedric was the man I loved, and those feelings will never leave me.  
  
It's fifth year I want to talk about though. I'm sure you'd already guessed that, though.  
  
Professor Umbridge was evil, and you knew that better than any of us. You may or may not have known this, but I know what she did to you, and I spent a night in tears at the thought of you being punished in such a horrific manner. I would gladly have done the detentions for you. _I loved you, Harry.  
  
The DA allowed you to undo some of the wrongs of the Professor, and you helped me no end with my Defence Against the Dark Arts skills. I was unable to Stun things before you taught me. You'd make a fine Professor, Harry.  
  
And at Christmas… kissing under the mistletoe… you were finally mine. I don't know how it felt for you. I hope it was nice. It said so much for me, Harry. And although some students said I was just trying to win the race to be the first to get you into bed, my interest in you was genuine and sincere.  
  
It was our date on St. Valentine's Day that we both messed up, I think.  
  
It wrecked what could have been so wonderful.  
  
I'm ever so sorry, Harry, I really am. I shouldn't have expected you to know exactly how a date works. Firstly you're male, and I should have made allowances for that; and secondly, you've never had the guidance and the support of a loving family to explain to you how these things work.  
  
On the other hand, I was very much to blame. I should have hung on to you. I don't know if anyone's ever explained to you how valuable you are. You're brave and sensitive and sweet, and I should have clung to you like iron filings cling to a magnet. You have no idea how much I regret losing you.  
  
I know we made up for a while, and lost again when Marietta betrayed the DA. That was truly my fault, and I apologise. I should have seen it coming. She was reluctant to join from the beginning, and a betrayal was inevitable.  
  
And my final year at Hogwarts, and your penultimate: that was tough. We didn't really speak at all, did we? I told myself I was busy with my NEWT preparation, but I'm no Hermione Granger (which I mean in the best way of course), and I think you know that. And I missed my final chance to go to the Ball with you. That stupid Michael… why did I have to go with him? You no doubt saw what happened with the big jug of Butterbeer, Michael, and my dress.  
  
Well. Now I'm at the end. And we'll soon find out how well I did on my N.E.W.T's.  
  
But in the meantime, maybe I'll receive another owl. One from a friend I hope I haven't lost for good.  
  
~Cho~_**


	2. Episode 2 Hannah's Letter to Susan

**To Dream Again  
2.2 Hannah to Susan  
  
**Copyright © 2003 Steven Gilks. All rights reserved.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns HP. I own the story.  
  
**Warning: This story contains descriptions of female/female relationships (femmeslash). If you do not enjoy reading this, please leave now by clicking the Back button on your browser.**  
  
_The **To Dream Again **series, by Steve, is an anthology of letters written on someone's leaving day of Hogwarts to someone they've known, been friends with, or even been in love with.  
  
This one, the second in the series, is Hannah Abbott's letter to Susan Bones.  
  
Dedicated to my beta reader, without whom this fic, Hermione's Letter, or my other work would probably not be doing half as well as it. You have my eternal gratitude.  
  
_***  
  
**Review Responses for 2.1: Cho's Letter to Harry  
  
**Reviewer: Jacquelyne

My review response: It would be nice, indeed, if what you say were to happen. I certainly wouldn't mind it. Glad you enjoyed the story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Reviewer: ElizabethMM

My review response: I'm glad you liked it. However, To Dream Again is an anthology of letters by definition; to change that would be to change the entire nature of the story. However, if you like my HP writing, I have a fic called **Hermione's Letter** which is in the conventional story format that you may enjoy. It is available from my FFN user profile page.  
  
Reviewer: pat

My review response: There will indeed be more! I'm happy to see you liked my work.  
  
Reviewer: Neri

My review response: It's nice to see you enjoyed the letter. Cho is a favourite character of mine; this letter seemed an appropriate place to start. I do not believe Cho truly is the girl many people believe she is; therefore, I present my opinion here. Regarding your theory, indeed Cho's presence may have made a difference; she was one of the strongest DA members. But it may also have distracted Harry from his objective, so maybe it was good that she wasn't there… Either way, it would have been interesting to see. I hope you'll come back and read episode 2.2, which is below!  
  
Reviewer: Robin4

My review response: Thanks! J As I stated in my previous review response, I believe there is more to Cho than a stubborn girl, and this is my perception of her. Glad you liked, and I also ope you enjoy the second story, which is below.  
  
Reviewer: tR00 kaNgaR00

My review response: One of my favourite characters is Cho; she's more complex than she outwardly appears. And I too hope he does… although technically I am an H/Hr shipper, H/C isn't so bad, and I would certainly like them to become friends again.  
  
Reviewer: MollyJean

My review response: Thanks for your kind words. I'm not a particular H/C shipper either; my field is H/Hr, but it works here I believe. By 'penultimate' I was referring back to 'year' (as in Cho's seventh and Harry's sixth). Glad to hear you're going to continue reading the series.  
  
Reviewer: Razzle-Tazzle-Tootsie Pop

My review response: We may see a response from Harry, you'll have to wait and see… glad you liked the fic. J  
  
Reviewer: indigal

My review response: To Dream Again was inspired by a song, and then this concept came around. I'm glad you like the idea and the fic, and the next chapter is below for your enjoyment!  
  
Reviewer: kayflyaway

My review response: I'm happy you liked my latest work, and I appreciate your kind words. J Chapter 2 is below… maybe it'll surprise you again…  
  
Reviewer: Ed

My review response: You flatter me! I appreciate the compliment, most definitely, but I'm no JKR. Still, I definitely appreciate that someone thinks I'm that good! J  
  
Reviewer: panuru4u

My review response: I'm honoured you selected this one to read. The next episode is here for you now – I hope you enjoy it as much as the first.  
  
**_Without further ado – 2.2: Hannah's Letter to Susan!  
  
_**Hey Susan. Hope you get this before you leave…  
  
For the last seven years you've been my only real friend. We've kept our heads high and marched on in Potions; we've slept through Divination and gardened in Herbology. But more than that, you've stood with me in the hardest of times, you've been to balls with me, you've been the only one who really cared. And now you only have to look at me to fill me with those warm feelings, with that sweet, sweet love that only you can engender in me…  
  
Your thick red hair, your wonderfully brown eyes, your perfectly formed body… You're far more beautiful than even the most radiant sunset; than the clearest waters; than the most wonderful nebulas. You represent perfection to me, and your smile, your delicate face… 

The way you look deeply into my eyes and smile brightly, the sensation you incite in me when your soft lips meet mine and caress them gently… You took your time with me, you didn't rush it. You helped built up a wonderful friendship, and we explored our lives together, always comfortably, never a toe out of place, never an uncomfortable feeling, never a single sad moment.

Until now, of course. For that moment we have dreaded for so many years has finally arrived…

We're leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for what the adults call 'the real world'.

But I don't want to leave this behind. I _can't _leave it behind. I'd rather be exposed to Crucio for forty days and forty nights than have to go on without you…

How will I live without your smile being the first thing I see every day? Without the gentle touch of you hands on my face as we share an early morning kiss, with the sun's glorious rays pouring in through the small window of our dormitory?

Don't leave me. 

Please…

Those nights we spent immersed in the wonderfully powerful warm waters of the Head Girl's bathroom. How you'd smile and then pull me in closer to you, kissing me with your fiery lips, your deep red hair obscured by big white bubbles, and how you'd explore me, gently, softly and with deepest feeling.

How could you forget those times we lay naked under that big tree in the school ground, unseen and unheard, thanks to your marvellous magical talents, simply taking in the sunlight and the moonlight, and revelling in each other?

It started as so much less; we were just friends, just colleagues, nervous first-years starting our magical training. We both had magical parents, but it was so nerve-racking, even for you with having your aunt there to protect you if things ever went seriously astray.

Now we're older and it's so much better; our love blossomed like the trees and those feelings of warmth filled me every time I saw you, lasting for so long after.

How lonely I am, sat here with only my thoughts for company. You're visiting your parents; I'm sat here in our room with no-one to care for me. Hermione has come by a couple of times; she was very comforting. Behind the bookworm lies a far more interesting character. Feisty little thing she is. But she's not you. She can't compare with you.

But you came back to me. I was so pleased to see you again. Your first night back was more perfect that anything I'd ever experienced. You were so sweet. You always _are_. But that night was true bliss, pure and unspoilt, and nothing or no-one could have changed that, not even Voldemort himself. Our love surpassed all evil, and always will.

Don't ever leave me again, my love…

How did you feel when we were apart? Was your heart wrenched about at night as you lay alone without a warm soul nearby? Did your body feel empty, even when you knew your stomach was full? Did your eyes fail to sparkle when you looked at yourself in the mirror? Did music sound bland and unmoving when you tried to remind yourself of the times we shared?

I hope we're not going to lose each other again. About to leave this place where we've nurtured our love. But please tell me we can stay together. Please don't tell me you want us to break up.

How can I survive without your gentle touch each morning? Without that smile, so powerful it outmatches Avada Kedavra?

Even though our term's over here, a new, even brighter one can begin…

We've begun our lives together. Let's end them together too.

You do still enjoy those moonlit strolls we take don't you? We could have many, many more of them. There's nothing that says we have to go far – we can stay in Hogsmeade for a while, take a break, live our love…_   
  
_You filled my life with light and you forever will. Say you'll be my light in a world threatened by darkness…

Susan… stay with me…

I want you to be mine, forever, and always.

And I want to be the one for you, the one who's always there for you, the one you can hold in your arms, the one that'll hold you, _the one that is truly yours._

Nothing will stand in our way. Voldemort, work, magic, Quidditch, nothing. All I want is to be yours.

Yours today and for every day to come, my love,

~Hannah~


End file.
